


The oddball teacher John smith

by Lilwoofs



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fob watch, Fob watch (doctor who), Gen, The Doctor is Not Okay (Doctor Who), This is after Journeys end but before end of time, but when is he ever, the doctor is also a teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilwoofs/pseuds/Lilwoofs
Summary: The doctor uses the fob watch.It was a bad idea to do so without any friends to help him open the watch when needed, but he still did it.Now he’s John smith, a not very good literature teacher, and two of his students plan to help him out to see what’s really going on.
Relationships: The Doctor & Donna Noble, The Doctor & Jack Harkness, The Doctor (Doctor Who) & Martha Jones, The Doctor (Doctor Who) & Rose Tyler, The doctor & Sarah Jane, The doctor & his students, all of those are mentioned, mentioned
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The oddball teacher John smith

‘John smith’, John smith, or mr smith to his students, was a bit of an oddball, not to much, be just seemed like someone who wanted to look cool in front of his students, students loved making fun of him for that. Sure he was weird, but he was very kind, the other kids loved to take advantage of his kindness, to bully him because they know that he won’t give them a detention slip.

If you asked each and every student about mr smith 

(which, Rachel , tried her best to do, she wanted to make sure that his class would be a good class to go to) 

The results would be mixed, really mixed. 

Most students would say something like, he a really nice teacher, he’s funny and you learn interesting facts from him. Rachael thought this one was the most true.

Some others would say. He’s a complete dork and idiot, which isn’t necessarily wrong, but they where all being a bit rude about it.

Other said that his class was too hard, or that he picked favorites, that he talked to much, that you could make fun of him and he wouldn’t care, but mostly that he was just weird. 

Some things kids said about him was wrong, some where just over exaggerated, some where rude, and others where right. 

A hand full of kids said he was nice, but could be scary, it seemed like it contradicted the students that said you wouldn’t get in trouble in his class (so far the second kids where right) but those hand full of kids where convinced that he was really scary. 

Rachael quite liked mr smith, she did not like the kids that would make fun of him. 

Speaking of those kids, her friend, Collin was approaching her.

Collin and her have been friends for a long time, in middle school he started to change a bit, they stayed friends, but he became a ‘cooler kid’, and she didn’t think she was.

He said that he could teach her to be cool, but to a lot of it seemed to just be making fun of people. 

“Sup” Rachael said to him 

“Sup” he replied “so” he started. 

“What is it this time?” Collin loved spreading gossip. 

“No no it’s nothing like that this time!” He seemed excited. “Guess who got in mr smiths class, now I can teach you to be cool better!!” Colin seemed dead set on this ‘cool’ idea.

Rachael didn’t think that was the best news. She was one of mr smith favorite student (he definitely liked to pick favorites) or she liked to think that she was one of his favorites. “Nice, cool” she said quite quickly. 

“Common, think about it, everyone makes fun of him, it’s basically the standard” Collin shrugged. 

This will be great.

———

Rachael entered mr smiths room, just to find mr smith asleep on his desk, he probably had a free period last period, which still doesn’t mean that he should sleep, but it’s an explanation at least. 

Colin walked in with a smile on his face and a permanent marker in his hand.

“Oh no you don’t” Rachael said to him

“Oh yeah I do!” Collin whispered back.

“Huh?!” Mr smith woke up “oh” he then looked around “weird dream” me smith stretched “oh, hey Rachael, Whatcha doing here?” Mr smith asked with a smile on his face.

“Uhh, class is going to start soon” Rachael then said.

Mr smith looked around to find a couple more students sitting in the chairs “it would seem so” he then said. “So, who’s this” mr smith said pointing at Collin.

“Hello, I’m collin, I’ll be in this class for now on” 

“Oh brilliant, a friend of Rachaels is a friend of mine” 

“Oh you don’t know what you have coming” Collin smirked.

“Yeah yeah, like I don’t get plenty of students like you, now go sit down” mr smith said as he stood up. 

Collin sat down, in a random seat.

“So today we are going to be talking about black holes” mr smith started 

“ isn’t this a literature class, and not a Science class?” Collin spoke up.

“Yeah, and you’d be surprised about how much we don’t talk about literature” John smith then said “so now, black holes are a great power source sometimes, they can come when a star explodes, or when you accidentally invent them, they also have this thing called Spaghettification, fun name, really painful, just trust me on that. It happens when you get sucked in,it’s brilliant really, you know you can see all of time as it passes by, every second of it, it would probably be why better if when you see it every single one of your atoms get pulled bac-“ 

“BORING” 

“Was not boring for Rose that one time” John mumbled. 

“Oh?” Collin then asked 

“What?” John asked.

“Who’s Rose?” Collin asked 

“his girlfriend!” one of Collins friends yelled with a smile.

“Oh please we all know he liked that jack bloke” another student rolled their eyes.

“Huh?” John wondered quietly, he’s never known anyone named Rose, or jack, it was probably just some other teachers but it seemed weird that almost every kid loved to talk about who he probably loves.

Witch is no one at the moment. 

“Right” john speaks up “so Collin, if black holes are so boring, then why don’t you pick a topic?” John asked. 

“Heh! Me! I’d be a way better teacher then you” Collin then said with a smirk.

“Well one, that was definitely not the question, two, I don’t doubt that to much, I mean I have got a teachers degree, but who knows, maybe you have a spark, people are weird like that, you can’t underestimate them, it could be the end of you” mr smith then rambled a little 

“End of you? Oh please, it’s not like you’ve done anything remotely dangerous in your life” Collin laughed a little. 

“Common Collin” Rachel then says.

“What I’m just saying the truth” Collin rolled his eyes “he’s just trying to be cool to get us to pay attention.

“Am I doing a good job of it??” Mr smith asked.

Most of the class burst into laugher.

Me smith turned to Collin “you know you don’t need to answer that actually” he then said.

“What you can’t take the truth!” Collin said.

“Less that I ‘can’t take’ more so that I don’t want to take it” mr smith said. “Anyways” mr smith then said “you still haven’t answered my question” 

“I think we should just go on our phones” Colin then said.

“That not learning anything” mr smith complained “common what now” 

“Ohh!!” A child in the back, who was another one of colins ‘cool’ friends.

“Rachel you need to stop bringing in these people” me smith said.

“I didn’t bring them in?” Rachel said.

“Yeah... okay what’s your idea” 

“Who do you love!” The kid said in a teasing voice.

The class started whispering and giggling.

“You’re all honing to be disappointed in the fact that I am not in a relationship with anyone” mr smith said.

“Then who was rose to you?”

“Oh and jack!”

“Donna?”

“Come on we all know they where just friends” 

“You don’t know anything!” 

“Martha? Maybe?”

“Sara Jane?” 

“Okay okay!” Mr smith then shouted, his head was starting to hurt. “I have no clue who any of these people are” John had a bad headache, words, so many words where in his head, he couldn’t understand any of them. 

“But you talk about them all the time?” 

“I think the bells about to ring” mr smith then said 

Soon the bell ring and the students walked out of the class, most of them anyways.

Rachel stayed in the class, she wanted to make sure that mr smith was okay, she knew how it felt to be bullied and she just wanted to check up on him.

She walked to his desk “I’m sorry about Collin, he’s only really here to teach me how to make fun of people or something like that, but I’m really sorry” 

“Why would you want to learn how to make fun of people, it’s rude, and pretty easy?” Mr smith asked.

Rachel laughed a little “he’s trying to teach me how to be cool or something, but it’s basically just making fun of people” 

“Making fun of people isn’t cool, like guitars are cool, sunglasses are cool, Bow ties are cool, are Bow ties cool? They’re kinda dorky aren’t they, maybe I’ll try wearing bow ties at one point, but never the less making fun of people are only cool if your doing it to a person trying to take over the world and your doing something to lowers there self esteem and what am I talking about?” The doctor ranted a bit then question himself.

“I’m not sure” Rachel confessed.

“Anyways it’s not the making fun part that’s causing this, although it’s not really helping it’s not it entirely” mr smith then says

“Well what is it?” She asked, not knowing.

“It’s all these names, the class saying I’m in love with people, or I’m best friends with people who I’ve never heard of, but I feel like I should know who they are” he said “it gives me a headache, my mind goes at 100 speed per hour once I hear those names, then the moment it’s gone my mind stops hurting” he try’s to explain.

“Wait, but you talk about those people all the time, do you actually not know them?” Rachel asked.

“They ring a bell for sure, but when I try to remember them it’s lien it’s not just them I’m remembering, it’s like I’m trying to remember something so much, so big, and it hurts, everything is ten times louder, and for a split second I can feel like I know everything” he says.

“Oh?” Rachel said, normally when people say that it’s a good thing.

“But it doesn’t feel nice, everything happening all at once, death, birth, life has no meaning but to much meaning, and everything in the universe is screaming at me, and I just get little seconds, just small ones, and it hurts so much.” He says.

“I think your having a stress headache, I’ve had one before, I forgot what it’s called but there is a type of headache where it hurts for only a small amount of time and it happens rapidly, that kinda sounds like what your saying” she then says 

“Yeah, yeah I think you’re right” me smith said “now you should be heading off now” he points out.

“Yeah, we’ll have a nice day!” She says.

“You too” he replies.

She walks to the door and walks out of it, hoping that she helped her teacher, even in a small way.

———

“What was that for?” Collin asked when Rachel and him were walking home. 

“What was what for?” Rachel asked.

“You know what you did!!” Collin said angrily.

“N..no? I do not” she stated, but it sounded more like a question. 

“You talked to me smith, and apologized to him, that’s making fun of people 101 you never apologize!” Collin sounded mad.

“Well you where rude to him and he seemed stressed” she explained.

“You know what, it’s okay, you’re a beginner, you’re learning, it’s fine” Collin said talking a deep breath “so what did you learn about him” 

“He had some bad headaches or something” Rachel said.

“Really that’s it?” He asked.

“Basically, although he described them a bit strange, it was just a headache” she explained.

“Oh” he seemed a little disappointed. “Well what about the people he keeps talking about, is he dating anyone” he then asked.

“He said he really doesn’t know who they are” Rachel said.

“But that’s weird, he talks about them a lot according to everyone else?” Collin said.

“Yeah trust me I know, he said the headache appear whenever he hears the names” she explains.

“I get a headache whenever I hear his voice” Collin said.

“Oh stop” Rachael rolled her eyes.

“No im not kidding!” Collin then said “in a weird why when he talks it’s like I know everything at once, and not in like a cutesy, or all knowing why, it’s more like everything is screaming in my ear and I have to try to ignore it, but that’s probably just because his voice is that bad” Collin laughs a little.

“Collin” Rachel said, with a straight face 

“Uhh... what?” Collin said, a bit nervous now.

“That’s the same way mr smith described his headache” Rachael said, a bit worried.

Collin stayed quiet for a couple minutes 

“so what if we have the same type of headache or describe them in the same way, it means nothing” Collin then said.

“Er I don’t think so, but we’ll talk more about it tomorrow okay, this is my house” Rachael said.

“Okay” Collin said. 

——  
Rachael soon walked into her house, she sighed.

“Oh hello honey! What is it?” Her mom came up to her to greet her.

“Just a lot happening at school” she said with a small smile, she then placed down her bag near the door, where she normally put it “nothing to much though” she said.

“Okay, but you can talk to me about anything” her arm smiled back then opened her arms.

Rachael then opened her arms and hugged her “thanks mom” she said.

——

Rachael stretched as she woke up, she then got ready for the school day.

——

Rachael came to Collins house and knocked on the door, she heard some commotion, then the door opened and Collin walked out with a sigh.

He closed the door and walked into the walkway with her.

“So?” Rachael started “what happened?” She then asked.

“Just my grandmother” Collin said as he rolled his eyes “it was time for her to visit, she just forgets stuff a lot, and it’s like she lives in her own little world sometimes, then she takes her medicine and snaps out of it. She doesn’t like talking her medicine, she keeps trying to insist that it’s the thing making her forget, if I didn’t know better I’d think so too” Collin rolled his eyes again, “so they’re trying to make her talk it again, and she does not want to” he then explained.

“Oh, that sounds like a lot” Rachael then said.

“Eh, not to bad” Collin shrugged “but still a bit stressful, gives me a headache” he then said.

“It would give me a headache too” Rachael said. 

———

They soon reach the school, they say hi to their friends. 

Or more so Collin says hi to his friends, Rachael doesn’t have much friends.

“Hey Collin” Rachael asked.

“What is it” Collin asked.

“Look I now it’s not up to your cool standard, but I think we er more so you should apologize To mr smith” Rachael said “it’s just the nice thing to do”

“Ugh come one, do you want every kid in school to apologize to mr smith, he’s weird, he brings this on himself” Collin said.

“Please” Rachael said “remember how everyone was to you in 3rd grade, imagine how he feels” Rachael said.

Lots of kids were rude to Collin back then, she was always nice to him. 

“Yeah? Then I became cool, and so what, he’s an adult he can handle a little bit of rudeness” Collin said.

“But.. fine, just this once, for you I’ll apologize” Collin then said after a moment.

——

They walked up to mr smiths room, and peered in the window.

“Okay, maybe just because he’s an adult doesn’t mean he’ll take it well, I don’t think he’s talking it well at all” Collin then said.

Inside mr smith was siting at his desk, papers all around him, a board that no one in class has seen before was pulled down, photos drawings and notes where on it.

Mr smith ran a hand in his hair and stood up, he walked around the classroom, quickly going back to his desk when it seems he had an idea to write down.

“I’m not sure this is all about the bullying” Rachael then said.

Collin sighed “let’s get this over with. 

He then knocked on his door.

Mr smith looked at the door for a second and saw him, mr smith ignored him.

He then knocked again.  
Sighing he then knocked again 

Mr smith flinched a little. He then ran to the door, and opened it up.

“He will knock four times” he then said.

“What?” Collin asked.

“Huh? Did I say something?” Mr smith asked.

“Uh you okay John?” Rachael said.

“Not sure” mr smith said smiling. “Oh wait I shouldn’t be smiling, or should I? I honestly don’t know!!” Mr smith laughed.

This was surprising kinda scary.

“What am I doing” mr smith then said as he fell to the floor.

“Is he having a mid life crisis?” Collin asked “or is he to old for that?” He then asked.

“Hat, that’s rude, but I think he is having something going on?” Rachael said, but she wasn’t really sure.

Obviously, mr smith was on the floor not knowing what he was doing, so something wasn’t right.

“It’s like every times I feel like I’m getting somewhere something happens and nothing makes sense, and I’m not sure who I am?” Me smith said.

“Not sure who you are? Sometimes my grandmother feels like that” Collin said “obviously at a less intense level but still” he added.

“What’s your grandmothers name?” Mr smith then asked

“I don’t know, who knows their grandmothers name?” Collin said.

“Mine was.. uh, man I can’t even remember” mr smith chuckled a little.

“Hey what’s this?” Rachael asked.

“Oh, sometimes when I get my headache it’s from a specific word, I wrote some of the ones down that made it tick” mr smith said.

The words where all on little note paper that where nailed to a certain part of the board

Some of them where:

Rose,  
Jack,  
Martha,  
Donna,  
Sara Jane,  
Bad wolf,  
Blue box,  
The mastermind,   
Master,

There where a few more. 

“Sometimes I’ll over hear a normal conversations, then one of these words will pop up and the headache comes again” He explains. “Sometimes photos pop into my mind as well, but they never stay long” he then said.

There where a few drawing, some of them well made some of them not so much. 

There where a lot although. 

“Okay okay I get it” Collin said.

“What?!” Mr smith smiled.

“Your trying to make a mystery out of yourself to seem more cool, it’s fine I’ve done it before too” Collin finished.

“No, I don’t care about cool-ness I just want everyone to be safe!!! Ugh there I go again, I keep saying weird things that have no correlation whatsoever” mr smith leaned back in defeat. “How did I even become a teacher, I don’t remember getting a degree, I don’t think I’m even qualified to teach, I keep talking about things that have nothing to do with anything-“ mr smith rambled on.

“Right...” Collin said.

“You know what, who cares tell, Ben, jarred, ov- and wait” mr smith paused.

“What?” Rachael asked.

Mr smith then popped up “have you noticed something wrong?” He then asked.

“Dude, you know I care about you like I care for a long forgotten crisp I dropped behind my tv, but I reallly think you should calm down and get some rest, and Jeez I’m starting to sound like my mom” Collin said.

“Again Collin not answering my questions” mr smith then said “come on have you been to other schools have you noticed anything wrong!” Mr smith then asked.

“No? What’s are your talking about” Rachael said.

“Uhh come on, I know you can figure it out, it’s been bothering you, right, you always have that look in your eye, like your looking for something, trying to find out what happened, what is it!!” Mr smith pushed.

“The door on the left side of the north hall, room 126!” Rachael then said.

“Not exactly what I was first going for but, Yes! That too!” Mr smith smiled.

“What door” Collin asked.

“What door indeed” mr smith said “because in all copies of the school map the first floor only has 125 rooms” mr smith smiled “so, what’s in that room” mr smith said.

“Printing error” Rachael said “I’ve looked into it, I’ve opened the door once, it’s just a janitors room” Rachael then said.

“Oh oh my dear friend Rachael! That was no printing error, but first do you know where I was going originally?” Mr smith said, then asked.

“Wait more? What?” Rachael said.

“How many class mates do you have?” Mr smith asked.

“Like 17?” Collin said, but it sounded more like a question.

“Uh yeah 17 probably?” Rachael said.

“Wrong, including you guys out class has a total of 5 students” mr smith said.

“Okay? So not much people want your class no big deal” Collin said.

“The whole school has only 132 kids, and has 3 buildings all with at least two floors” Mr smith said.

“Right.. that’s a bit odd” Collin then said 

“So why would you need a school so big, but you see the thing is that 3 years ago the number of kids used to be 3,563 kids, with the number of kids being mostly the same that year. But in the middle of the 2nd year exactly 10 kids where ‘leaving’ every four days, then the next month it was 20 kids every two days. The numbers have changed a little, some months having more children go missing then others, even some having less, although, the number of children coming here is is not as much. And All of the children that left never had a real answer to why they went missing” mr smith said.

“Nice horror story but come on” Collin said.

“No think about it, the halls are always so empty, how did we not notice this before” Rachael said.

“That’s because you couldn’t, I’m not sure why but somethings here, somethings making it so that your brain tells you there’s always more people here, but once’s you see the truth, you’ll always notice it!” He said “it’s called a um.. uh, something” mr smith couldn’t remember.

“Wait so, somethings messing with our brains?!” Rachael asked.

“Ugh my head hurts, your voice is so dreadful and your nerd talk, ugh!” Collin said.

“Collin!” Rachael yelled. “So what now?” 

“Well I think you to are going to have a day free of school, and full of mystery’s, oh this is gonna be fun don’t you think!?” He said.

“This is still not making you cool” Collin said.

“ perception filter!” Mr smith shouted “that’s what it’s called. 

“Right” Collin rolled his eyes “so what’s the plan?” He asked.

“Let’s go to room 126” he smiled.

———

“Nice, it’s a normal janitor room, cool, can we go now or-?” Collin asked once they opened the door to a normal room.

“Uh, it is just a normal room you know” Rachael said.

“Not for long” mr smith smiled. He then closed the door to the room and hit the side of the wall.

“I think he’s going to murderer us” Collin whispered to Rachael.

Then the room changed, it looked odd, it had a blue lighting, and a sleek metal design, it had a rail and what looked to be a Control pad in the back of it.

“What?” Collin asked.

“Space ship” mr smith then said. “It’s a space ship I know it” 

“Uhh it’s probably-“ Collin tried to start.

“You know what, if he wants to walk around trying to solve a weird probably not real mystery, let him, as long as it makes him happy” Rachael then said to Collin. 

“Common Collin, live a little, do you believe in aliens.” Mr smith asked.

“Not really, I mean I hear stories of them a lot, but I don’t think I believe in them” Collin said. 

“Well I think you might change your mind soon. Also I think that This is a stolen ship” mr smith said.

“Sure sure whatever’s” Collin said, making sure to play along. 

Mr smith looked at one of The computer keyboard looking things, he then tried to step back and then fell on it.

“The doctor is here, and so is is friends, they will be upgraded” something said from the distance. 

“What?” Mr smith asked. 

“The cyberman is the best form of life, now give yourself up, and you shall become upgraded, like us” the so called cyberman said.

“I think your game as gone to far!” Collin said.

“It’s not a game, and I don’t think they’re messing around ether” Mr smith said.

“They cybermen do not play games, they only upgrade, everyone but the doctor will be upgraded, but the doctor will be deleted” the cyberman said.

“Who’s the doctor?” Collin asked. 

“The doctor is the destroyer, the bringer of chaos, and the so called protector of the earth, the doctor has tried to stop the cyberman, but now the cyberman will stop the doctor” the cyberman said “doctor” it then pointed to mr smith “prepare to be deleted.

“I’m not the doctor!” Mr smith said.

“Yes you are, now get-“ the cyberman tried to say.

“So what!?” Collin interrupted. “You said the doctor has stoped you countless times, why is this time any different?!” 

“The doctor has his so called friends, now the doctor has no one, the doctor has his flaw, we have none” the cyberman said.

“Well that’s where you’re wrong! He has us!” Rachael then said. 

“And theres another thing where your wrong, you have no flaws, but you also have no imagination, so we can take you down” mr smith, or ‘the doctor’ said.

“You cannot, you have no weapons” the cyberman said. 

“And isn’t that always the scariest part, but the thing is, this ship is stolen, so where’s you get it from” the doctor said, then asked.

“Cyberman do not answer to you” 

“Right right except for the fact, that you’re not calling yourself in the third person, your saying all of you, you’re a connected mind. And I recognize this ship, it’s from a rase that lived long ago, but you, I know what you’re trying to do, this computer” the doctor pointed “is what’s bringing you all together, you used the children to make new cyberman, but then something happened” the doctor explained.

“Nothing has happened” the cyberman said.

“No, that’s where your wrong, I fell on that computer meaning in three two one” the doctor counts down.

The cyberman fell on to the floor. 

So did the doctor “my head” he said “it hurts, man does it hurt” he said.

“Uhh right” Collin said, still confused and in shock.

“Watch!” The doctor, if that was his name, called out.

“What?” Rachael asked.

“This, This will help me!” The doctor reached into his pocket and opened a watch, some weird yellow dust came out and surrounded him.

“I think my head hurts worse now” Collin said.

The doctor opened his eyes.

“What is going on, who are you?” Rachael asked.

“Hello I’m the doctor, I’m a 907 year old timelords from the planet gallifrey, and I just saved you and the rest of your school form cyberman as a human, isn’t that brilliant allons-y!” He then said. 

“What?” Rachael asked.

“Ugh my head hurts!” Collin said.

“I’m an alien that can travel in space and time” the doctor said. 

———

“You know my head actually really hurts right now” Collin said.

“Oh right” Rachael said.

“What is it” the doctor asked. 

“Me and Collin where taking, and he said that he had the same type of headaches as you have, and we were going to figure it out, but then all this happened” Rachael said. 

“It’s because I’ve already found it out” Collin said. “I looked it up, there a few type of headache that’s like that, you can get it from stress or something I’m not to sure, my grandmother has them too, it’s fine” Collin said.

“Wait, what is your grandmothers name?” The doctor asked. 

“I’ve already told you I’m not sure” Collin said.

“Think about it” the doctor told him.

“Uhhh.. something like.. Um.. Donna?” The then said.

The doctor laughs a little bit. “Oh I can’t get ride of you Noble’s! I ran into Donna like 2 times, out of everyone! Oh it makes sense now” 

“You didn’t know my last name was noble what kind of teacher are you?” Collin asked.

“Someone who’s not even qualified to be a teacher” the doctor says.

“Makes sense” Collin said.

“Wait wait, how does this all fit in?” Rachael asked.

“Long time ago, well not that long ago, but I’m in the future now so it was a long time for you, I had this friend named Donna, she became a little time lord, but her brain was still human, her head couldn’t think of everything, or see everything a time lord could, but it tried, and then the brain got over simulated, then I had to wipe her memory of me and everything, or else she would die, I guess you’re a little time lord too, or something like that, and that’s why you get the headaches, it’s not as much timelord as Donna, which is why you’re not dead or need your memory wiped, but it’s still enough to make you remember, and make your head hurt” the doctor explains.

“So the medicine was making her forget?” Rachael said.

“I guess it was, you know the story’s that I heard about aliens, they were always from her, I thought they where just made up, or her weird brain thing happening, but I guess not” Collin then says. 

“Awe who’s Donna doing now?!” The doctor asked. 

“stubborn mostly, and wears a really horrendous bracelet” Collin says.

“Oh like this one?” The doctor says as he shows a bracket.

“Yeah?” Collin said.

“We made friendship bracelets! Although we weren’t that good at it, I’m glad she’s still wearing it” the doctor smiles.

“Your like what 100 years old, and you make friendship bracelets?” Collin asked.

“I’m 907” the doctor smiles.

“We should make friendship bracelets” Rachael smiles too.

Collin sighs “yeah, we should” Collin smiles.


End file.
